


en la cama, siempre tú te exageras

by montecarlos



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: “You don’t like the fact that I’m gay, Jack! You literally pulled a face and didn’t speak to me for the rest of that evening-”“Because I should have been the one kissing you, not him!”Maverick’s mouth falls open. “W-what?”or the one where Jack finds out that Maverick has been boasting about losing his virginity, and he has to set the record straight.
Relationships: Jack Miller/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	en la cama, siempre tú te exageras

**Author's Note:**

> So this was born out of the Behind the Mic interview with Maverick and Jack where they spoke about sharing a motorhome, and well, my brain decided that they must have at least experimented within that time period. This fic is set in 2013, and I know that they actually shared the motorhome a year later but this is fiction anyways. I know, it's a bit of a departure from my usual pairings but to be honest, it's been a little refreshing to do so. Title from Morado by J Balvin, and it translates to "in bed, you always exaggerate," which seemed apt for the plot point lol. Enjoy!
> 
> This fic is for L who wanted Mack + Jack in her life.

Jack didn’t intend to eavesdrop on the conversation between the Viñales’ cousins, but he had misplaced his earplugs somewhere between his garage and their motorhome and he knew that Maverick always kept spares. He spots the distinctive blue and white leathers of his best friend and he’s about to take a running sprint onto the Spaniard’s back which he’s certain will end in Spanish cursing and Maverick shaking his head in disapproval. However, Maverick’s words stop him in his tracks. 

“I lost my virginity to Valentino last night,” Maverick sounds almost smug, and Jack can imagine the smirk that is currently decorating his face.  
  
“Fuck off, no, you didn’t,” Isaac shakes his head disbelievingly. “You expect me to believe that a 9 time world champion, the Valentino Rossi, had sex with you?”  
  
Jack doesn’t hear Maverick’s response as he turns on his heel and heads back to their shared motorhome. It’s been an interesting experience so far - their friendship has certainly grown since they began rooming together in the same motorhome. He’s been helping Maverick with his English and in turn, Maverick has been teaching him some Spanish - but it’s not the only thing that he’s been helping his friend with. He knows Maverick is inexperienced when he comes to sex, it’s to be expected, most of them spend their teenage years at dusty racetracks and not out meeting girls. Jack finds that he can’t stop thinking about Maverick and Valentino together, half naked - did Maverick really lose his virginity to Valentino? Why didn’t he say anything to Jack? They were supposed to be friends - and he assumed that something as important as losing your virginity would be something that Maverick would mention. But there’s another part of him, one that he was certain that he had buried, that comes to the forefront and it feels like jealousy.   
  
“Jack?” Maverick’s voice cuts through his thoughts and he turns his dark eyes up to meet Maverick standing in the doorway, his hand halfway through his mussed inky black hair. “Are you okay mate?” Maverick cocks his head slightly, the smile still on his lips.  
  
“You didn’t tell me about you and Valentino,” Jack cuts straight to the point, and he watches the easy smile slide from Maverick’s mouth. “Thought you’d tell your best friend about something so important like losing your virginity,”  
  
“Jack, I-” Maverick’s cheeks flush pink and he averts his gaze, biting down on his lip. “It just happened, okay?”  
  
Jack can feel the anger rising up inside him, threatening to burst free, and so he takes a deep breath. “So how was he?”  
  
“What?” Maverick asks, wide-eyed.  
  
“How was Valentino in bed? Was he any good?” Jack knows that his tone is somewhat bitter, but once the words leave his lips, he cannot take them back. “Was he as legendary as they say?”  
  
Maverick’s cheeks are now bright red. “Jack, I don’t think that we should talk about this-”  
  
Jack watches his best friend carefully cocking his head slightly. To anyone else, Maverick would appear normal, but Jack has shared a motorhome with the Spaniard for the best part of a year. He can see the slightly dilated pupils, the pull of Maverick’s lips against his teeth. “You’re lying,”  
  
“I am not lying!” Maverick narrows his eyes, his hands curling into fists. “I slept with him last night,”  
  
“I know _you_ Mack,” Jack can’t stop the half-hearted laugh that falls from his mouth. “I know you didn’t sleep with him, you’re obviously lying to me and I don’t know why-”  
  
“Okay, I didn’t sleep with him,” Maverick snaps, cutting him off. “I wanted to, I went over half drunk and he refused to do anything with me when I was in that state, so he let him sleep in his bed with him,” He pauses for a moment, turning his glassy dark eyes towards Jack. “Are you happy now?”  
  
“Why did you lie to Isaac? Why did you lie to _me_?”  
  
“Oh come on, Jack,” Maverick sneers. “I’m gay, it’s not like I can go out and find a girl to screw and get it over with and- and besides-”  
  
“Besides what?” Jack can’t stop himself advancing towards his best friend, the few inches he’s grown over the past year more pronounced than ever, as he crowds Maverick against the wall.  
  
Maverick swears under his breath in Spanish, his eyes are dark with anger as he turns them upwards at the Australian. “You know what, Jack. You’d either make fun of me or you’d pull the same face you did when I kissed Pol at the riders party last year-”  
  
“What are you saying, Maverick?” Jack spits out, his face a few inches away from the Spaniard’s. “Are you saying that I don’t like the fact that you’re gay?”  
  
“You don’t like the fact that I’m gay, Jack! You literally pulled a face and didn’t speak to me for the rest of that evening-”  
  
“Because I should have been the one kissing you, not him!”  
  
Maverick’s mouth falls open. “W-what?”  
  
“I should be the one kissing you, not him,” Jack repeats in as calm a tone as he can muster. “I was jealous, okay?”  
  
“But-” Maverick begins, wide-eyed. “But, y-you’re not gay,”  
  
“I don’t know what I am!” Jack fires back. He can feel his heart thudding against his ribcage. “But I know that I like you as more than a friend, and I want to be the one who kisses you,”  
  
“Jack-” Maverick begins, only for the Australian to close the gap between them and seal their lips together. Kissing Maverick is different to the ones he had back in high school with the girls - he can feel the slight stubble on the older man’s chin rubbing against his skin as Maverick groans against his mouth. His tongue sloppily brushes against the seam of Jack’s lips as the Australian crowds him against the wall, his hands either side of Maverick’s head, his knee presses itself between the Spaniard’s thighs as Maverick bites down on his lip in desperation.  
  
Jack hisses at the pain that blossoms over his bottom lip, the metallic tang of his own blood hits the back of his throat and he chuckles lightly. It’s obvious that Maverick hasn’t done this with many people before. Maverick’s teeth scrape against his lip again and he jolts away, their lips disconnecting for a moment as Jack’s hazel eyes gaze into dark brown ones. Jack can sense Maverick’s anxiety - it’s clear from the slight shake of his body against his own. “Are you okay?”  
  
Maverick bites down on his swollen lip, averting the younger man’s gaze, only for Jack to gently clasp his face in his hands. “Mack?”  
  
“I- we shouldn’t do this-”  
  
“Why not? We’re both adults, we can do whatever we want,” Jack says as his thumb slowly traces over Maverick’s jawline.  
  
“Because I don’t want to ruin our friendship over this,” Maverick all but whispers, his lip still caught between his teeth.  
  
“It won’t, I promise,” Jack turns Maverick’s face back towards him to gaze into the dark chocolate brown eyes. “I want to do this - but I won’t, if that’s not what you want-”  
  
“I do,” Maverick says without any hesitation and Jack can’t stop the smile from curling back over his lips. He leans in again to kiss Maverick, but this time it’s slow and soft. Jack can’t help but note that Maverick’s lips are warm and chapped against his own, his hand fisting into the front of Jack’s leathers. Jack smirks at the soft groan that brushes past Maverick’s lips and takes the opportunity to slowly trace his tongue over the crease of the older man’s mouth. Maverick’s lips open up beneath his own and their tongues tangle together. Maverick tastes of mint and something else that Jack can’t quite place.  
  
“You’re so beautiful-” Jack whispers between Maverick’s lips, his hands moving to fist into Maverick’s dark hair eliciting another low groan from the Spaniard. Maverick’s hands unclench and Jack jolts as he feels shaking fingers pull at the zip at the front of his leathers.  
  
He pulls away from Maverick. “What are you doing?”  
  
Maverick’s dark eyes survey him with hunger, the traces of a smirk clinging to his swollen lips. “What does it look like?” He draws down the zip, the sound of the metal coming apart is the only sound that echoes through the motorhome. Jack feels the chill of the air as his skin is exposed by the open zip. Maverick’s trembling fingers brush against his chest and he catches the older man’s wrist. “Maverick, stop,”  
  
“What, why?” Maverick’s eyes turn on him again. “Don’t you want this?”  
  
“I do, god I really do,” Jack pauses. “But I want it to be special for you,”  
  
“It doesn’t have to be special,” Maverick cuts in, trying to tug the zip down faster before he’s stopped again by Jack.  
  
“You deserve to have a special first time, Mack,” Jack strokes over the Spaniard’s knuckles. “Not in this crappy motorhome in the middle of nowhere,”  
  
“But-”  
  
“I can make you feel good in the meantime,” Jack says quietly, the trademark smile returning to his face as his hand brushes over the zip at the top of Maverick’s leathers. Maverick watches on silently, his chest rising and falling as the sound of the zip cuts through the air. Jack takes in the exposed pale golden skin as Maverick shrugs himself out of his leathers, his lightly muscled chest on display. Jack can’t stop himself from touching Maverick, his fingers slightly cold against the Spaniard’s warm skin, the callouses catching ever so slightly on smooth muscle. “You’re so beautiful,” He all but purrs out, his thumb brushing over Maverick’s nipple.  
  
“Jack-” Maverick murmurs back, his dark eyes sliding shut at the contact. Jack’s smile grows wider as he tugs the zip down Maverick’s stomach, the bright red boxer shorts that the older man is wearing peeking out of the material. “ _Please_ ,”  
  
“Are you sure?” Jack asks, his hand stilling on the edge of Maverick’s leathers before the Spaniard answers him with a silent nod. The sleeves of the leathers hit the floor, helped by the weight of the airbag, but it goes unnoticed by the two men as Jack presses a kiss to Maverick’s neck, his hand slowly brushing past the layer of cotton to wrap around his half hard dick.  
  
Maverick lets out a low sigh at Jack’s touch, his head hitting the wall behind him as Jack’s mouth sucks a bruise into his neck. “Oh god, Jack,” He murmurs out, fighting not to slip into Spanish as Jack begins to tug on his dick, the pre-come smearing over his warm fingers.  
  
Jack hums against his neck and Maverick can feel the sting of Jack’s teeth against his skin. He groans at the pressure and knows that Jack left a mark there, but the sheer thought makes the heat pool in his thighs. “You are so beautiful when you come undone like this,” Jack growls out, the Australian twang even more prominent than usual, the words breathed out like a prayer against Maverick’s neck.  
  
Maverick can say nothing but groan at the words as he bites down on his lip to stop himself from crying out. Jack begins to pick up the pace of his strokes, his lips moving to trace a mark onto Maverick’s collarbone. Maverick bites back a breathily inhale as Jack’s mouth moves lower and lower, leaving bruises on the pale golden skin. His other hand moves to trace over every inch of Maverick’s skin, pausing on his nipple. “Fuck,” Maverick murmurs out as Jack rubs his thumb over his nipple, his other hand slowly squeezing his dick.  
  
“Do you like that?” Jack whispers into his skin hungrily and Maverick groans at the question. 

“I’m gonna-”  
  
“Do it, come all over my hand,” Jack mutters.  
  
And Maverick does with a cry of Jack’s name falling from his lips, his back falling against the wall as he pants heavily. Jack slowly removes his hand with a small smile, staring at the older man pressed against the wall, pale skin marred by bruises from Jack’s lips and he leans in to claim another kiss from Maverick’s swollen lips.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Maverick whispers when they come up for air. “For telling you that I had sex with Valentino,”  
  
“Don’t be sorry,” Jack replies softly. “Just come to me next time,”  
  
Maverick chuckles lightly as his dark eyes rest on Jack’s hand. “I think I already did,”  
  



End file.
